


Saving You

by Lula_Anne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Bullying, Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pranks, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, School Dances, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_Anne/pseuds/Lula_Anne
Summary: Faced with figuring out their sexuality, peer pressure, bad home life, first love and more. Will the students of Konaha survive their last two years of high school?





	1. A small look into their life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peak into Naruto's and Sasuke's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> This is my first fanfic on here so I apologise in advance for any mistakes I might make, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Sasuke sat up in bed, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. First day back at school or hell as he opted to refer to it as. If he had to put up with another day of squealing fan girls, who at times like to wait outside the boy's locker room after Physical Education so they could flirt with him, attempt to flirt he should say, seeing as virtually all the girls were terrible at it. Even the idea of crazy girls made him want to curve into a ball and hide under his covers. Best get out of bed before his irritating brother comes and hauls him out. Honestly, he was rather surprised his brother had not come to get him out off the bed.

Entering into his private bathroom, he decided to have a quick shower before getting changed into his school uniform, a pair of black trousers held up with a simple black belt, a white plain button up shirt, a Prussian blue v neck jumper with the Konoha school logo on the right, as well as a black, silver and green striped tie. Konaha was full of misbehaved children, of course, there was still those who followed the regulations. The fact that most of the school are considered rule breakers, you commonly forget about the well-behaved students. Finally, being ready, he went downstairs to see his brother waiting for him, he would be glad when his birthday came, he would finally be permitted to have his own car and get his license. 

"Get in," said Itachi his older brother who was to be starting his third year of University. You could clearly tell that he and Sasuke were related simply by looking at the both of them. He was more or less two inches taller than Sasuke, making Sasuke around the height of 6 ft. They both had raven coloured hair though Sasuke had a blue tint to his and Itachi's is longer, and tied in a low ponytail, they both had onyx eyes that gave people the feeling they knew all your secrets. Maybe they did know them, they are from one of the most affluent families in town, after all, they sure had the power to ruin your life. The Uchiha family was valued as much as feared. Getting into the car Itachi pulled out the driveway and drove the young Uchiha to school for his first day of junior year. It was but a fifteen-minute drive from their home to Konoha school. "Please try to make some friends, you've just two more years left here." Sasuke shook his head at his brother's suggestion, unbuckling his seat belt before stepping out of the car, closing the car door shut, he manoeuvred into the school not even bothering with a bye, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing much of his brother.  

"Morning Sasuke." Said one of his fangirls, he didn't even bother to reply or look up from his desk to discover who the owner of the voice was. He hardly talked to anyone only when it came to school work and was made to speak to them, every other time he kept to himself. If it wasn't for him having answered the question in class with confidence you might have come to believe he was a mute or extremely shy, however, the manner he presented himself would make you think differently. No one could recollect the last time having seen him laugh or smile. Smiling, laughing or even speaking one sentence to another person (that wasn't for school work) was like an invitation to try to become his friend and that was the last thing he desired.

 

* * *

 

 Kurama waited for his younger brother. Both Uzumaki's had lived together in an orphanage, three orphanages to be precise. When Kurama had turned eighteen and left, he took Naruto with him. He would not leave him behind in this inhospitable town, the people there treated them like dirt. It never was explained to either of them why they were hated. The worst thing being that he was unable to remember much of his mother. Whenever he thought of her, he would picture this broken looking woman. He had a feeling his mother's brokenness was because of the man who's genes he shared. Currently, the man was in prison, hopefully, he rotted away in there. He would never be a father to him. Who would want a lunatic as a male parent? Even though Naruto was his half-brother, it never did lay off the hate thrown at him. After an incident involving Naruto that occurred six months ago, he fancied it would be best to move away from this place to a town known as Konohagakure.

NARUTO!' he yelled upstairs, "you're getting to be tardy if you don't hurry up." Naruto came running down the stairs, skipping the last two steps. Entering into the hallway, he went to collect his shoe from the shoe holder. He slid his feet into them then tied up the laces. He placed the orange bag onto his right shoulder, not bothering with putting his left arm into the other strap. "Ready," Naruto called down to his older sibling. Exiting out of the house, Kurama decided on waiting in the car. It wasn't anything fancy but was good enough for them to drive around town. Both had done their best to chip into paying for the car. The only present either got each other was usually homemade, not until having found jobs were they able to buy each other good presents, however, both silently agreed on rather having a homemade one than a store bought present. Naruto was not looking forward to attending a new school, the last thing he wanted was for people to see him as a new target to take their anger out on. He knew that Gaara his best friend had moved here three years ago. At least he would have someone if Gaara is able to recognise him. No longer was he the skinny, weak child, he had once been having spent all his time training, to get stronger and to protect himself. Never again would the incident that took place when he was fourteen happen again, because of the event he suffered from severe nightmares at times. The only individual that knew what happened aside from his brother was Gaara. The Uzumaki brothers would have moved away the same time as Gaara and his two older siblings if it weren't for lack of money. 

"Do you want me to pick up after school?" Kurama asked, he already knew his brother's answer, but still asked anyway. "Yes, that be great." Replied Naruto, swinging both legs out of the car door and standing up, "thanks for the ride."  He waved goodbye to him as he watched him turn out of the car park. Running into the school, most people would reckon that he was wanting to get to his first lesson early with the speed he ran into the large building. In actual fact, he wanted to get his schedule and be on time for the lesson, in hopes to avoid the stares. Having his life you might have thought him use to the looks by now, having been judged most his life, as well as glared at. Nobody here as far he knew, knows about his past or family excluding Gaara, He highly doubted Gaara told anyone. The guy never was big on speaking or showing emotions, unless of course, he has changed since having last seen him. It didn't take him long to collect his schedule and find his locker, putting the books he wouldn't need into his locker, he ventured off to first period English. Walking into the classroom, he observed the teacher had yet to arrive.

 

 


	2. New Student & Bruises

**Naruto's POV**

I moved to sit down next to some guy with dark black hair that was tied up into a spiky looking ponytail; I couldn't tell his eye colour, seeing as the side of his face was resting against his left arm as he slept. The student with messy brown hair in the chair in front of me turned around to introduce himself as Inuzuka Kiba. "How come you decided to move to Konoha?" Kiba asked.

"My older brother Kurama managed to get an alright job here, better than his previous one." Of course, that wasn't the whole reason, but it was the only reason people here needed to know. "That's cool; you must miss your friends from back home." I tried my best to not roll my eyes at Kiba, instead of telling the truth about having no friends back home, I replied with a  simple "Sure." I highly doubted that he would want to hear about my sad excuse of a life, the only people who would ever care is Kurama and Gaara.

Ten minutes had passed by and I've yet to see a teacher arrive, maybe they're in a meeting or something I guess, it was another five minutes before a silver-haired man entered the room. Most of his face was covered and all I could think is why would a teacher wear a mask covering the bottom half of his face, as well as an eye patch over his left eye, his hair also seemed to defy gravity. 

"Kakashi-sensei you're late." Came the voice of a pink haired girl, was that even her natural colour? She was standing close to a desk with a bunch of other females, it seemed that there were only two females in the class not gathered around the desk. Bet they're talking about clothes, their latest crush or whatever else some girls like to blab about.  "I was helping some elderly lady get here cat down from a tree." Was the masked man reply.

"LIAR!" Yelled the majority of the class. He didn't even bother telling the class of for accusing him of a liar. It seemed the sleeping student next to me read my confusion as he quietly told me that sensei was often late.  "Sakura, Ino, girls could you please leave Sasuke alone when in the lesson." The girls went back to their correct seat, while Kakashi-sensei began calling out names. The sleeping guy next to me was Nara Shikamaru, who only bothered to lift an arm when his name was called. I was frankly surprised at the fact that the teacher didn't tell him off, only bothering to say it would be best to stay awake. 

"Uzumaki Naruto." As soon I answered with a 'here' everyone excluding Nara, Uchiha and Kiba turned to look at me with interest. "Welcome to Konoha school, I'm Kakashi Hatake but everyone calls me Kakashi-sensei or just Kakashi. Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Having to speak about myself is really the last thing I want to do, I rather listen to someone else speak about them self. 

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I moved here fro-" Before I was able to finish a student with short, spiky crimson hair, mint green eyes with black around them and the Kanji symbol for love on the left side of his forehead, above where his eyebrow would be if he had some. "Gaara!" I called out happily. The student who had just stepped into the class late looked at me and gave a  barely noticeable smile. Many students looked like they had seen a ghost, I think people here haven't had the privilege to be witness to a Gaara smile.    It was indeed a rare thing even for me, the smile vanished from his mouth so quickly you might have thought you imagined seeing it. 

Soon as Gaara had been seated Kakashi-sensei spoke: "Continue Naruto." I would have believed he would ask Gaara to explain his reason for being late, allowing the whole class to hear. It was one of the many things he hated about the teachers back in Suna, here he figured they asked the students in private or it was just Kakashi-sensei.   

"There's not much to say about myself, I'm sixteen, I use to live in Suna and I've been childhood friends with Gaara, that's more or less it." There was more I could have told them, like how I liked to play the piano when I was younger, but now hated the instrument, lots of things I could have said but didn't and never would. Normally I would run up to someone and try to become friends with them, sadly that usually ended in me being laughed at or punched. Now I allowed them to approach me first.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Finger-like bruises cover my wrist, he had gripped to hard last night, not allowing me to get away. I hated it when he drunk, seeing as alcohol would usually lead to a beating for me. He avoided hitting my face in case someone asked questions. Last night wasn't as bad as it could have been, honestly think I'm numb to the pain now. I could tell someone and escape him, though what if he finds out I told, things would get much worse. I've gone this long, a few more years till I am able to go off to University will be fine. I can survive two more years.  

The questions just stare up at me. I should know the answers but don't, my mind can't focus on the information I need to find. Three times I have read through the text but it's just not going into my brain. Romeo and Juliet, stupid love story. Stupid love in general. Use to believe in love and all that did for me was cause me pain.

'Hell is empty and all the devils are here' now that's a Shakespeare quote I fully agree with. Any other play that wasn't about love would have been better than this one, would have even preferred a comedy. 

 My closest friend has always been better at Shakespeare than me, their mother would often read plays to them as a young child. My mum would hum me to sleep, it was out of tune, but as a child it was the best music one could hear. The humming soon changed to yelling and crying at my father, her now ex husband. 

It took the loss of his job and brother, for the man who would could home to greet his wife with sweet words and a hug for his child, as well as a new fondness for alcohol, to start being called words a child the age of 6 should never have to hear. 

"Can you think of any there might be foreshadowing?" asked Kiba quietly, leaning over slightly to my desk. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei being to engaged in his 'not suitable for school' book, he would have been caught. 

I have a feeling Kiba has never bothered to read the play out side of the classroom, along with others. He might have seen the movie, I read the play and watched the movie. Sadly it didn't however help to give me a better understanding. 

"You should really figure it out on your own." I whispered to him, he moved away from my desk, returning to scanning through the words. 

Currently I have one example of foreshadowing. There's more I know, with the shooting pains going through my wrist, concentrating is hard. 

I disagree with sleeping in class, right now it's all I want to do. I need coffee if I hope to survive the day, first period and struggling to keep my eyes open. Twenty minutes to next period, feels like hand on the clock hasn't moved in over twenty minutes. Stupid clock reminding me of how long I'm stuck here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll try to update as much as possible and sorry for any bad grammar and spelling.


End file.
